Mi copo de nieve
by LucyAnaliz
Summary: Estaban atados uno al otro. El joven Jacob,cuido al pequeño Edward manteniéndose en su forma animal. Siempre creyendo que su destino era protegerle del mundo y mantenerlo a salvo de su propia raza. Nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que seria su compañero de vida. Siendo Edward ahora todo un adolescente, una tentación. Deberá enamorarle para que logre aceptar su unión.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía. Espero complacerlos y satisfacerlos con mucho Edcob. **

**Alto contenido homosexual. Parejas Edward &amp; Jacob. **

**Bella también, claro claro, siempre metida en todo. **

_LOS PENSAMIENTOS_

**_IRONIA_**

RESTO. JAJAJA.

* * *

Eres mío.

Aparcó el coche sobre la acera de enfrente, justo delante de el instituto donde estudiaba el joven Cullen.

Sus ojos lo buscaban con la paciencia de un halcón mientras su otro sentido, el olfato, rastreaba con maestría, los alrededores.

La preocupación lo invadió, cuando observo que era más tarde qué temprano, con exabrupto su mano derecha sujetaba los cambios, las garras saliendo y tocándose en un leve contacto qué de no existir aquella palanca.

Seguramente estarían hundiéndose en la propia palma.

_¡¿Dónde está?!_ Frunció el ceño con evidente desesperación. _¿Te habrás quedado dormido? Mí pequeño copo de nieve. Siempre tan rezagado, perezoso al nuevo día y, tan amante de la oscuridad como esté tú fiel sirviente._

Esperaba no haberse equivocado y que la información que había conseguido gracias a su mano derecha fuese; la correcta.

También esperaba no haberse excedido en su arreglo personal ni haber cortado su largo, oscuro y hermoso cabello en vano.

Sobre el asiento del acompañante descansaba una pequeña carpeta amarilla con folios y las iniciales; **"E. C"** junto, con una pequeña foto, tatuada en su mente, desde el momento que aquella imagen se poso en el iris de sus ojos.

El Quileute jamás se permitiría desconfiar de su fuente, eran; Quil y Embry, después de todo. Además, Quil nunca se equivocaba o dejaba un cabo suelto. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de ayudarle en algo tan importante para él.

Ni siquiera se tomo el trabajo de releerlo, dado que sabia que si releía…. Seguramente encontraría qué en la tercer hoja sobresaltaba la palabra "Suplente" y el nombre: Instituto Fork remarcado con marcador fosforescente.

Entonces.

Su perfilado rostro se movió en una sola dirección. Dejando que cómodamente su olfato se dejara llevar por el aroma dulce y embriagador de su presa.

Su nariz empezó titilar ante el reencuentro con aquel aroma tan genuino, tan perfecto, tan puro. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Antes de que sus ojos oscuros, le encontraran.

Soltó la palanca de cambio, algo torcida por la presión ejercida por sus tontos nervios. Suspiro, era vergonzosa la actitud que estaba tomando. No debería perder el control sobre su cuerpo. Él no era un jovencito hormonado. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No! Él era Jacob Black, prácticamente tenia licencia para seducir….

Pero ese pequeño demonio de ojos verdes, lo tenia completamente a su merced.

Ahí estaba él.

Tan adorable como un minino extraviado. Mas qué asustado, completamente incomodo por tener otro día de clases.

_Edward…. Edward…. tan adorable y tan ridículo Edward._ Pensó, sonriendo a su vestuario.

Si bien, con sus cabellos largos y desaliñados, los jeans gastados y la modesta remera con el logo de su conjunto de rock favorito parecía un personaje bastante singular y marginal, con sólo observar un poco a los jóvenes que caminaban por ahí, uno se daba cuenta que era demasiado común. repetida y estereotipada su imagen. Al menos, hasta que los ojos chocaban con los anteojos pendiendo de su nariz y, el pequeño morral de cuero tan gastado, como sus jeans, en donde cuidadosamente llevaba sus tan preciados libros. Qué ocurrencia. Seguramente se sentirá muy incomodo en aquellas ropas.

Él en cambio se había arreglado con unos jeans azules oscuro, que podían hacer de pantalón de esmoquin, ajustado a sus piernas largas y musculosas. Una camisa abierta de los primeros botones, una especie de color celeste que iba bastante bien con su piel bronceada, al igual que la de su madre. Además de una chaqueta por encima que hacía de la parte superior de esmoquin, siendo una tela diferente, llevándola abierta. Parecía demasiado formal, pero la situación lo requería. Como si tuviera el mínimo interés de salir a cazar a ese chico con es insignificante vestuario. A quién quiere engañar. La verdad era que esperaba causarle una buena primera impresión.

_Edward…_

_Edward…_

_"Puedes cambiarle la cubierta a un libro, más no su interior; sin cambiar el rumbo de la historia"_

Edward…

Su nombre sonaba tan delicado y cálido como todo él.

Sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo, al verlo, en ese habita tan lleno de adolescentes. Lejos de otras razas que pudiesen lastimarlo. Tomo sus gafas oscuras de la guantera y se dedico a buscar un lugar donde dejar su fino jaguar rojo. La mirada de los estudiantes estaba impresa sobre él. Salir desapercibido, al parecer, no era su estilo.

Su copo de nieve, digo, Edward se encontraba bastante irritado frente a su locker _"otro día, otro loco que te empuja, otro pesado que te ignora, otra plaga que aguantar…_ **_¡Si, Hiuju!, amo la escuela,_**_ solo soporta Edward. Solo soporta. En un año más podrás…"_ su línea de pensamiento fue rota por la intromisión de su hermana, Alice.

-¡¿Por que te fuiste?! ¡Tanto me odias!- Chillo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada acusadora -Nuestra madre estaba histérica por como le contestaste en la mañana. Además, casi arrolla a un equipo completo en el camino.

-¿Enserio?.- apenas le dirigió una corta mirada.- Eso es un record para ella.

\- No bromees. _Sabes que no podemos hacer "ya sabes que" en "ya sabes donde"_. pensó y su hermano absorbió ese pensamiento.

_\- No es mi culpa._

\- Edward. _Si alguien descubre lo que somos._

\- Lose.- Dijo molesto.- Solo no logro controlarlo.

-OH! Cuidado con Edwin ¡Chicos!- Grito Jasper, apareciendo trotando con sus seguidores por el pasillo y, se freno justo frente a la cara de Edward- no puede controlarse. No valla a ser que saque sus libros y nos mate con ellos. Quizás sea bueno lanzando, al menos libros.

Todos empezaron a reír ante otro de los tantos, pésimos chiste del capitán del equipo de Básquet.

Jasper se alejo siendo arrastrado por Maria -_No debí terminar con él._ \- pensó olvidándose de la conexión mental que tenia con su hermano en ese momento._\- Ahora, no deja de molestar a Edward._\- sintiéndose culpable.- pero qué tonta.

\- _¿Qué? No pienses idioteces. Ese idiota no te merece espero, que María; le de mas cuernos qué sus besos de babosa arrastrada._

ja,ja,ja. - Eres tremendo hermano.

\- ¿Mama se encuentra practicando con la guillotina?

Ella asistió -hey!, Animo.

-¿Animo? Seguramente me sacara de la clases de música y estaré sin guitarra por al menos tres malditas semana.

\- Suena; bien…., al menos para mi. Sabes lo delicado que son mis tímpanos, ahora. De todas formas, puedes respirar tranquilo, por unas horas. Creo que había junta de maestros, al parecer hoy llega el remplazo de señora Fallows. Pero siendo Esme seguramente te llamara en medio de la segunda clase. Eso tenlo por seguro. Estaré rezando por vuestra pecaminosa alma.

Él fingió reír mientras se alejaban de los casilleros.

-Muy graciosa.

-Bueno, ¿que esperabas?, es de familia. -Alice le alcanzo, dando volteretas delante de él- además, eso te pasa por no dejarme huir contigo esta mañana.- canturrio en reclamo y salio disparada a su primera clase.

_-Pudiste verlo venir._\- dijo burlón.

\- _¡tonto!._ -Supo de inmediato que con ese "tonto" ella había sonreído. -_Ah! Y…, Edward, ten cuidado donde pisas._ \- Fue lo ultimo que escucho de ella.

Odiaba esas advertencias raras.

-Hermanos…. no puedes vivir con ellos. - dijo y susurro con media sonrisa. -Ni sin ellos.

Edward maldijo a su hermana en cuanto noto. Que era el único en el pasillo. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo los pensamientos de esta. Qué no había escuchado el timbre.

Entonces sujeto su morral y, empezó a correr por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a clase, pero en el intento de llegar antes qué su maestro notase su falta, tropezó torpemente al doblar en una esquina.

Se le había atravesado algo tan; fuerte y macizo, como para hacerlo caer al suelo con mucha facilidad.

\- Oye!

_Edward…_

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Subió su vista del suelo al escuchar su nombre. - Hey! Pregunte si; ¿estas bien?

¿Cómo sabia quien era? Él lo había llamado' ¿verdad? Un segundo;¿ese sujeto había causado su caída? Bueno…, sabia que corría por los pasillos distraído. Bien, pudo hacerlo caer. El hombre era alto, moreno y para qué negarlo, poseía un cuerpo de muy buen ver…, ósea atlético.

_-Atléticamente guapo_.- Pensó.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué? - ¿Acaso, había leído su mente?.

-Qué…. gracias a Dios! que no te lastime.

_-¡¿Lastimarme… a mí?!._\- pensó Edward y Jacob sonrío divertido ante su autoconfianza. Junto, al pie de Edward se encontraba el piso húmedo, gracias, a la torpeza de algún muchacho al apretar la llave del bebedero, segundos atrás. Se puso de pie,observo la sonrisa del mayor y torpemente, resbalo, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero. Levantó la vista, y empezó a reírse dado qué era increíble su mala suerte. Jacob negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una mano para que se levantara. -Venga, te ayudaré entonces. - dudo en aceptar pero a pesar de hacerlo, Edward la tomó y de inmediato, se soltó en cuanto sus pies estaban firmes en el suelo. se pasó la mano por la cabeza, en un gesto que Jacob ya conocía perfectamente. nervios. estrés. incertidumbre.

Soltarse tan rápido, era la reacción esperada, ante el peligro. Era tan simple como tomar un cable eléctrico estando descalzo o, parado sobre un charco de agua.

Jacob también había sentido aquella ola de sensaciones que trasmitía el simple toque de sus manos. - nos vemos pronto.- prometió con un guiño y una sonrisa descomunal que lo dejo sin aire, como para responder o disculparse por el incidente anterior. Le vio darle la espaldas y desaparecer por el pasillo, con un gesto de dos dedos arriba en forma de "V" de victoria.

-_Eso fue… raro._ -Se dijo el joven Cullen. Antes de soltar una blasfemia al notar su pantalón mojado, justo a la altura de su trasero. -_Que vergonzoso, seguramente ese sujeto lo noto, por eso sonrío así…, pero…_\- Se sonrojo al recordar los blancos dientes del moreno a juego con ese guiño juguetón- _claro, ¿Por qué mas lo haría?_ Mierda. Ahora, tendré que ir a secarme al baño. ¡Genia!, _Simplemente; genial._ Me castigaran por faltar a clases y enzima Esme tendrá otra razón para matarme.

…..

\- Adelante Rosalie.- dijo al escuchar los tres golpes en la puerta. Solo podía ser su asistente.- ¿Qué olvidaste decirme esta vez?, Querida- pregunto, mientras observaba sus anotaciones en el computador.

\- ¡Suegrita!- Esme Cullen sintió el empuje de su corazón y el dejo de latidos. Se levanto del asiento, como si tuviera un resorte bajo su cuerpo. No, era imposible que él los haya encontrado, pero si, qué los haya buscado. ¿con que propósito estaba ahí?-, pero no me digas que eh llegado en un mal momento.- negó fingiendo preocupación. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se encamino y se sentó sobre la esquina de aquel escritorio. Con un gesto en su mano le pidió que se sentara también. - '¿que ocurre? Realmente no me esperabas, eh, por el tono casi morado de tu hermosa piel, querida, imagino que así era.- tomo la fotografía familiar de Esme y de los cinco que aparecían en ella, contemplo a uno de ellos en especial.- Acabo de cruzarme con mi pequeño copo de nieve. Se ve tan lindo, como en esta foto… ¿Cuánto tenia ahí?

OH, Dios.

Esme contuvo la respiración.

\- tenia doce, dime - Él se mantuvo observando la foto, casi reticente a abandonarla nuevamente sobre la fría madera del escritorio.-, ¿Qué le has dicho?- Esme escondía su verdadero rostro, pero el podía oler a la distancia, su miedo, ella estaba aterrorizada- No, habrás…

\- Calma, _**….calma, suegrita-**_ Tomo una jarra del escritorio y vertió el agua en un baso y se lo acerco. Ella manteniendo su porte distinguido, lo rechazó. No, quería tomarla pero el insistió. - jamás lastimaría Edward. Solo tenia deseos de verle, usted sabe, mas de cerca, como un humano.

_¿Deseos…?_

_¿Verle…?_

Repitió en su pensamientos, algo azorada, sorprendida.

\- ¿Entonces? Eso quiere decir que aceptaste a…

\- ¡Claro!, eh venido a finalmente; forjar…, tomar…, impri…. Hugh! no. Todas suenan horrendo- afirmo - Ah! si, eh venido ah "formalizar" con él - Esme observo en sus ojos, la seguridad, que conllevaban sus palabras- Yo quiero que tu hijo sea mío.- sonrío y se sobo la nuca nervioso -Eso también sonó feo….- tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo.- Esme…,_** suegrita encantadora y maligna**_. Quiero que Edward Cullen sea mi compañero. Lo quiero para mi. Quiero que tú familia y tú me sedan su mano.

-Pero tú… ¡Te negaste! ¡No querías! - su pulso vibraba de forma alarmante.

-Nunca dije eso. Solo necesitaba pensarlo y salí de viaje por un tiempo. Mi padre lo sabia y, en el fondo usted también. Pero al regresar… descubro que mi querida madre adoptiva y, futura suegra…, secuestro a mi pequeño copo de nieve. Me sentí tan decepcionado- suspiro y dejo la fotografía donde estaba - No sabes lo que me costo encontrarlos.

La mirada de Esme me tiño de acero. La culpa regreso a ella. Jamás debió haber firmado aquel tratado con su mejor amiga. Jamás debió haber aceptado la unión de sus primogénitos. Y es que jamás pensó que su primogénito seria un niño, un medio vampiro y no una niña humana.

Edward iba a odiarla en cuanto lo supiera, el ya la despreciaba con todo su corazón, por ocultarles a él y Alice sus orígenes. Ambos se habían alejado de ella en esté tiempo y, ahora…

Algo como "esto" era imperdonable.

Esme jamás soportaría vivir sin sus hijos.


End file.
